Alice in Un-Wonderland
by HPfanatic09
Summary: One shot. Welcome to Un-Wonderland.


_I was falling._

_I was falling down a dark hole._

_But what happened before? _

_Think. I need to think._

_I was following a rabbit._

_I was following a rabbit who could talk._

Fragments of what I think were my memory, though it seemed mostly like a dream, started coming back to me as I felt a sharp pain in my head.

I opened my eyes and found myself in quite a big room, surrounded with doors all around. There was also a table with a glass bottle on top of it, and a small box on the floor.

I stand up, almost collapsing back down again. It felt like my legs could snap at any moment.

_I must've taken quite a fall._

I thought to myself.

I walked over, well more like stumbled over, to the table, there was a key lying on the surface, shiny and new. I took it, hoping it would open one of the doors, but the key was too small to fit any of the doors.

I walked along the doors again, this time, taking notice to a small curtain no taller than my knees. I kneel down and move the curtains aside, revealing a tiny door.

_This must be the way out._

I use the key and I manage to open the door.

In front of me was a world full or wonder and adventure, but being the nice person I was of course I had to put the key back, so I returned to the table, and I take notice of the glass bottle with a sign that read 'Drink me.', and I look down to the glass box. I take the glass box and place it on the table next to the bottle. I open it. There was a piece of cake with the words 'Eat me.' written on it.

_Should I drink the bottle first, or eat the cake first?_

I wonder to myself, until finally deciding to eat the cake. I wasn't really thirsty.

Suddenly, I grew till I couldn't even stand anymore. My head was tilted to the side, to keep it from breaking the ceiling, and I had to keep my feet still or else it would break one of the doors; but finally not being able to keep in the same position anymore, my foot moves and accidentally breaks one of the bigger doors, letting some smoke get into the room.

I try to shift my head so I could see inside the door, but I couldn't move it enough. I look down to see the bottle, still in my hand.

_If the cake made me bigger, this might make me smaller… I hope._

I said to myself, before taking a huge sip.

I suddenly started to shrink, I finally reached my normal size, but I still kept shrinking and shrinking. Now I was the size of the bottle itself.

I go through the massive hole in the door that I created, completely forgetting the smaller door behind me that I had opened earlier.

When I get through the door I can immediately smell the smoke. I was horrible, the stench.

Suddenly I heard banging sounds on the door, I turned around to see that somehow, it had reformed its shape and the hole had gone, I tried to open it, but I couldn't open it. I was trapped.

"Alice! Alice!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the door.

_Alice? Are they referring to me? But it can't be… My name isn't Alice… is it…?_

I ask myself. I couldn't remember what my name was, but the name Alice just sounded repulsive.

_No. Your name isn't Alice._

I heard a voice behind me and snapped my head back, seeing a dark figure standing in the shadows.

_Are you… In my thoughts…?_

I think to myself, as if I'm replying to that person.

_Yes I am._

I look at the dark figure and approach it, but it just steps away.

_If my name isn't Alice… Then what is it?_

I ask.

_Your name is Adelina._

_Adelina…? I like the sound of that…_

He suddenly leaves my mind and the dark figure reaches his hand out to me. I take it, as if I was meant to.

"Welcome to Un-Wonderland, Adelina. We've been waiting." The dark figure said, with a low, not scary but quite calming voice.

"Un-Wonderland?" I ask him, confused. I've never heard of such a place.

He doesn't say anything more and leads me to a deserted park, where the trees are dying and the sky is a dark red colour.

There is a long table in the middle of the park, where I see a rabbit of some sort, a mouse, and a hare.

The dark figure brings me to them and lets me sit at the far end of the table.

"Are you sure she's the one?" The mouse asks the dark figure as he sits down at the other end of the table.

"Yes. Do not worry. I'm sure of it." The dark figure replies.

Suddenly, the sun comes out. Well, it wasn't really the sun. It looked like it, but it was black. The dark figure suddenly came into sight, and I could see a tall man, in a top hat, with Jet black hair, and a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Um…" I say, catching their attention.

"Welcome home Adelina." The dark figure says.

They all smile at me.

I feel at home. I feel like this is where I belong. This is where I have to be. This is my home.

They are now grinning at me, not smiling.

I felt a strange sensation go through my veins and suddenly, they were all down on their knees, bowing down to me.

_Oh yes. I remember now. I am the Adelina. The dark queen of Un-Wonderland._


End file.
